


It's All For You, Angel

by Pineprin137



Series: Cas's Pee Fetish [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester is Not a Morning Person, Desperation, Desperation Play, Diapers, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Masturbation, Naughty Dean Winchester, Omorashi, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Dean used to think he was kinky, but Cas may just have him beat...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cas's Pee Fetish [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861513
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure about this, Cas? I mean, what if someone’s living there now?” 

“Dean, the house is in my name. So, if someone wanted to take over ownership, it would require legal means.” 

“Oh. Cool.” 

As the Impala drove down the familiar road that would take them to Cas and Kelly’s former home, Dean worried about the impact of seeing it again. He didn’t want to think about his best friend..err  _ boyfriend _ dying in the front yard or having to carry his body into the house. 

Sam may have brought Kelly out to the funeral pyre, but Dean knew she died on the bed-- The same bed Dean would be forced to sleep on if they didn’t get a move on.

The sun was already starting to set. 

To be honest, the hunter hadn’t really pushed for details when Cas announced he wanted to go back to the house. So Dean had no idea what they were going there for, but he’d surmised his angel probably wanted to say goodbye. Knowing it was a tender subject, he had refrained from teasing or joking about it since Cas mentioned it a few nights ago. 

They had been lying in bed, Dean just about dead to the world when Cas had spoken up. 

_ “Dean,”  _ he’d whispered, _ “I would like to go back to the house.”  _

_ “What ‘ouse?”  _ Dean had mumbled, his face in his pillow. 

_ “The one I briefly shared with Kelly.”  _

Although the request had caught Dean off guard, he’d also heard the strong need in the angel’s voice. And if it was important to Cas, then it was important to him too. 

  
  


Dean startled when Cas spoke up from the passenger seat. “I’d like to take a few things with us... If that’s okay?” 

Curious, but still feeling cautious, Dean gave him a smile. “Sure, babe. Whatever you want.” 

“I’d also like a few minutes alone…” 

Feeling sad on Cas’s behalf, Dean nodded. “No problem. I’ll wait in the car.” 

“Will you come in with me?” 

Dean frowned, confused. Hadn’t Cas  _ just said _ he wanted to be alone…? “Uh, yeah… I can do that.” 

Castiel’s face fell. “If you don’t want to, it’s alright.” 

Dean pulled the Impala into the clearing in front of the house, turned the engine off. Twisting in his seat, he grabbed Cas’s hand. “Hey-- no, I  _ want  _ to. I just-- I’m here for  _ you _ , okay? Whatever you need...” 

Cas gave a tentative smile. “Okay. I’m going to walk around and then, I’ll come to get you?” 

Dean nodded. “I’ll be here.” 

After Cas disappeared into the house, Dean got out of the car to stretch his legs. Seeing as how Team Free Will had been on shaky terms when Cas and Kelly got the house, it was a fair drive from the bunker. 

Dean stood with his elbows resting on Baby’s roof, facing the doorway so he would see Cas come back out. Closing his eyes, he let himself relax for the first time in weeks-- since Jack was born and Cas died and Sam decided to raise Rosemary’s Baby... 

He hadn’t been sleeping well, too much on his mind. First, the guilt and anger over Cas’s death and now… It still bothered him how chummy Sam and Jack were becoming. The kid scared the shit out of Dean, but Sam treated him like a normal kid. 

Thank God, Dean had Cas back. If he didn’t- if his angel was still wasting away in The Empty--Well, Dean isn’t sure he wouldn’t’ve killed Jack by now, blinded by his grief and fueled by fear. 

These days, whenever he and Sam weren’t dealing with cosmic entities and God shit, Dean spent most of his time holed up: in the garage or in his bedroom with a certain angel. 

The sex with Cas was awesome, exploring each other’s bodies and getting to know every little sweet spot, but hands down, Dean’s favorite part was falling asleep with Cas by his side. It’d been years since he hadn’t had to sleep alone, face the nightmares that plagued him without the warm comfort of another body next to him.

They’d been happening off and on for the last eight or so years--since he and Sam hooked back up to find Dad. They’d gotten worse after Dean returned from Hell…and then, there was Lucifer, the Apocalypse, Cas turning into God, the leviathans-- _ gross _ , and Dean couldn’t forget Purgatory, the Mark of Cain-- oh, and that one time he became a fucking  _ demon _ ...

Dean got insomnia any time Sam died. And when Cas died? He’d felt utterly devastated. Sleeping was impossible. 

As if the nightmares themselves weren’t bad enough, any time Dean experienced extreme emotional turmoil, he lost control of certain bodily functions. He’d end up pissing the bed most nights or throwing up whatever he’d forced himself to eat to shut Sammy up. 

But with Cas’s confession shortly before he died- the most recent time- Dean no longer had to worry about being embarrassed if he had an accident in the middle of the night. If he did wet the bed, Cas would lovingly clean him up and change their sheets then hold him close. Dean would fall asleep feeling safe and loved instead of alone and terrified. 

  
  


Dean leaned into the car to grab the bottle of water he’d been working on since they stopped at a gas station about an hour ago. He never knew when his angel would be in the mood to play, so Dean liked to keep his bladder full on a pretty regular basis these days. 

After about fifteen minutes, Cas came back out to collect Dean and they walked around the house. It didn’t have much-- a few sparse furnishings and a small collection of kitchen utensils, but boy-oh-boy was the nursery _ stocked _ . 

There were toys galore, as well as a small closet filled with baby clothes and--

Dean gaped. “Holy shit, babe. Think you guys bought enough friggin diapers?” he chuckled. 

There was a long row of diapers against one wall and at least twelve bulk-size packs stacked beside the changing table. 

“I was trying to be prepared,” Castiel said, blushing. 

“Uh-huh, prepared for what exactly-- Armageddon?” 

“All of the books emphasized how important it was to be fully-stocked during the first few months of a baby’s life. So, we stocked up. And I do believe there was a sale as well.” 

Dean snorted, “Naturally.” He bounced on the soles of his feet, his bladder feeling full. 

“Are you alright, Dean?” Cas asked, tilting his head. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Just uh, what did you want to take back with us? I’d like to head back before it gets dark…” 

“Well, I, uh, would like to _takesomeofthese…_ " Cas mumbled the last words. 

Dean smirked. “You wanna run that by me again?” 

Cas ducked his head as a blush heated his cheeks. “I thought we could take a few packages with us…” He didn’t look up when he spoke. 

Dean crossed the room to stand in front of his angel. “Hey, Cas, look at me. You don’t  _ ever _ need to feel ashamed around me. I love how kinky you are, babe. And if you wanna grab some diapers to go, then, okay.” 

“Really?” Cas asked, wrapping his arms around the hunter’s waist. 

“Really,” Dean assured him with a nod. 

As they pulled out of the drive with three packages of diapers hidden in the Impala's trunk, Dean rested one arm on the top of the seat. 

Cas slid over next to him, his head resting on Dean's shoulder. 

After a few miles of silence, the hunter spoke, “It actually might be kind of nice." 

Castiel frowned up at him. "What might be nice?" 

"Having those," Dean said, nodding to the back of the car. 

The angel had to temper his excitement. "Oh?" he said, trying to act casual. "Why's that?" 

Dean smirked. 

"I won't have to take so many bathroom breaks." 


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Dean tried them out, he was on a solo hunt without Sam or his angel. It was just a quick salt-and-burn of a ghosty who’d gotten a bit too hands-on with the local grocers’ young daughter. 

He’d packed them as a joke, but when he got out of the shower and rifled through his bag while looking for his clothes, he’d come across them. It took him about twenty minutes and half a bottle of whiskey to work up the courage to lay down on the bed with one tucked under his ass. And then, after all that build-up, the damn thing didn’t even fit! 

So, feeling a lot foolish and a little disappointed Dean had texted Cas to let him know the ones from the house were definitely a no-go. To which Cas responded that he would ‘do some research’ and get back to him. Dean read the message and snorted, then finished off the whiskey and crawled into bed. 

Cas got back to him around two in the morning. 

Groaning, Dean fumbled around for his phone on the nightstand. It took him to two tries to get the damn thing to answer and when he did, his voice was groggy with sleep.

_ “Wha’ time’s it?” _

Castiel checked the clock on the wall before replying. “It is two-forty-one.” 

_ “Mm. Mus’ be why ’m sleepin’...”  _ Dean hated to be woken up before the sun rose.

Cas ignored the hunter’s grumpy attitude and asked, “Trucks or bears?” 

Dean sat up on the edge of the motel bed. Dragging a hand down his face, he asked, “What’d you say?” 

“Trucks or bears?” 

“Uh, trucks, I guess? Why’re you asking me at three in the mornin’?” 

“I said I would get back with you.” 

“Ah. Cool. Can I go back to bed now?” 

“In a moment. First, tell me-- Do you need to urinate?”

Cas glanced around the bunker, checking to make sure he was still alone before he slipped his pants down and pulled out his dick. It was already hard. 

_ “No’ really,”  _ Dean yawned.  _ “It’s like a three. Why?”  _

Once they'd started experimenting with Castiel's fetish, the two men discovered it was beneficial to devise a scale that determined how badly Dean needed to go. One was barely at all and ten was 'I've already leaked and I'm about to fucking burst'. 

Castiel chewed on his bottom lip. “Do you think you can go?” 

“Now?” Dean grumbled. Cas was already pushing it by waking him up so early and now, his angel wanted to play? Dean yawned. All he wanted to do was go back to bed… 

“Just a little bit?” Cas cajoled, stroking his cock. 

“C’mon, Cas... it’s three in the morning. Can’t this wait?” 

“Please, Dean? I’m so close…” 

Now that he knew his angel was jacking off on the other end of the line, Dean could hardly deny him. “Fine. But I’m not wetting myself.” 

“That’s fine. Where are you?”

“Where the hell do you think I am, Cas. I’m in my bed, at the motel. ” 

“Alright, um… “ Castiel tried to imagine the layout of Dean’s room so he could pick somewhere for the hunter to urinate. 

”Ooh, I know! Pee on the carpet for me, Dean.” 

“Do I have to get off the bed? I really don’t want to leave the bed…” 

“No, you can stay right there. Just pee on the carpet for me, and then, you may go back to sleep.” 

One of Cas's favorite things was to have Dean pee somewhere he wasn't supposed to: under the table at a restaurant, on the floor of the men's room, on Baby's hood... 

_ “So weird…”  _ Dean mumbled. He scooted forward and pulled his limp dick out of his shorts. It took a little bit for his body to catch up to his brain, but eventually, a weak stream dribbled onto the paisley carpet. It soaked in almost immediately. 

Finished with his angel’s request, Dean told Cas goodnight then flopped back into bed without bothering to tuck his dick back into his underwear.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel’s favorite moments in the bunker all took place when Sam wasn’t there. Like now, for instance…

Dean stepped onto the landing, the pressure in his gut almost painful. Cas smiled up at him from where he was lying on the war room table-- fully nude. Dean was as well. 

“Cas, I don’t know how much longer I can hold it...You ready yet?” 

“Just about... _ There _ . Alright, Dean, I’m ready.”

Dean let out a shallow breath before he stepped up to the metal railing. His thighs quivered when he let out a slow breath. “...Okay-- Fuck…I-I can feel it, babe. It’s- It’s getting close.” 

“Hold it, Dean-- Hold it until you can’t.”

The hunter groaned but obeyed. Gripping the railing in his hands, he rubbed his thighs together. He clenched his eyes shut and bit his lips, rocking in place. “Fuck! Cas-- It’s so bad. Please let me go!” 

“No, Dean. You have to hold it. I want to see you burst.” Though Castiel no longer felt arousal like he used to, he still enjoyed the feeling of his hand on his cock, slowly moving up and down while the hunter fell apart above him. 

“Ngh, oh, God-- I can’t. I’m sorry,” Dean said, stepping up onto the railing. He grabbed the ropes they’d tied up earlier so he could balance precariously on top of it. A little bit of pee dribbled out when he reached for the handhold, but he managed to stop it before he lost control completely. 

He only had one hand on the rope, the other was shoved into his crotch, squeezing his cock to keep from pissing. He’d been holding it for over three hours while Cas fed him copious amounts of watermelon and forced him to drink an entire case of water. 

Castiel frowned when he saw Dean was only using one of the ropes. “Hold on with both hands, Dean.” 

“I can’t!” Dean shouted. His face was dripping with desperate perspiration.

“Yes, you can,” Cas said, frowning up at him, “Just remove the hand from your penis.” 

Dean groaned, a spurt of piss raining down onto the plastic sheeting covering the bunker’s floor. “If I do that, I’ll piss myself!” 

“Dean, that is the end goal-- is it not?” 

“Argh,  _ yes _ , but I don’t--” Dean’s face scrunched up and he pressed his legs together as tightly as he could, but it was useless-- his bladder had reached its limit. 

It started out as a few stop-and-go spurts of barely-yellow liquid while Dean tried in vain to stop it. 

On the table below, Castiel opened his mouth in preparation as he continued stroking his dick. 

The first bit barely hit the angel’s foot and he wondered if perhaps his fantasy would never be realized, but then-- 

_ “Ohhhh, fuuuuuck…”  _ Dean moaned, spreading his legs and giving in. The relief was indescribable. After drinking all that water… eating all that watermelon…  _ “Jesus Christ-- this feels amazing…”  _

Castiel closed his eyes as the stream cascaded over his body, drenching him in Dean’s piss. His hair was plastered to his forehead while he swallowed down mouthfuls of the hunter’s acrid urine. It spilled down his chin and onto his chest before Dean shifted so he was pissing directly on Cas’s cock. 

The sound of Dean’s relief caused his own bladder to react, spouting a stream of urine straight up. It cascaded back down onto his lap and belly. 

“Oh, fuck… That is so sexy…” Dean groaned from his spot on the railing. He still wasn’t finished, but he couldn’t keep his hands off any longer. 

Carefully crawling down from the railing, he slowly walked down the stairs, leaving a trail of pee that dripped onto the floor underneath.  The plastic sheeting was littered with puddles of his pee, so Dean had to watch where he walked as he made his way over to the table.  When he hoisted himself onto the tabletop to stand over Cas, the angel’s bladder was empty and he was once again jerking off. 

Careful to maintain his balance on the slippery surface, Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath to get the flow started again. 

His aim was a little off at first, hitting Cas’s nose.

The angel flinched when he felt something splash against his face but quickly opened his mouth. It filled rapidly with the hunter’s piss, Castiel struggling to swallow it all down. It dripped down his chin and neck when he couldn't hold anymore, pooling on the table beneath his head. 

When Dean was finally done, his knees buckled. Castiel immediately wiggled into a position where he could take Dean’s cock into his mouth to suck out the last few drops. 

It took Dean a good five minutes before he could speak. 

“‘S that what you were thinkin’?” he asked, leaning down to kiss his angel. He grimaced at the lingering taste of his pee but didn’t let that stop him from licking the wetness from Cas’s face and drooling it into Cas’s mouth. 

Castiel swallowed the hunter’s offering. “It was perfect. Thank you.” 

Dean smirked as he got off the table and walked over to pick up one of the towels they’d set down on the control panel. “Anytime, babe.” 


End file.
